Heart To Heart
by dreamfar101
Summary: Katara, Fang's twin sister, and her flock run into Maximum Ride and her flock. Fang and Katara are reunited, Fang finds a rival in Katara's second in command, Dark. When Katara and Angel are kidnapped, Fang and Dark must work together to get the one they love back.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own Maximum Ride, nor the Flock, jst Katara and her flock!

* * *

My flock and I landed in an open field of strawberries. Cherry Blossom was hungry and we didn't have a home; no home, no food.

"Okie dokie guys, stay with your buddies" I grinned at my friends and they rolled their eyes, before going off with their partners.

I always thought everyone would be safer that way. It was…

Phoenix and Skull

CB and Aaron

Ling and Diz

Light and Neo

And…Dark and me

I am absolutely in love with my buddy but I could never tell him that.

"You're so childish Katara" a husky voice said from behind me.

I squealed and turned to see an amused Dark behind me with his hands deep in his pockets. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and flicked my forehead with a grin

"Come on"

We headed off not too far away from the others to gather strawberries.

I smiled to myself when an idea popped into my head. I grabbed a strawberry in my hand

"Hey Dark"

He turned to me and I threw the strawberry at his face. I laughed when it hit him on the nose; he smirked at me.

"Uh oh" I said and started to run from him.

"Get back here Katara!" Dark yelled from behind me;

I giggled

"Never" I sang and continued to run.

Everyone laughed at me (Skull and Phoenix only chuckled)

Dark managed to catch up and tackle me to the ground.

"Dark don't you dare" I warned but he smirked and started to tickle my sides.

"Hahaha n-no s-st-stop Dark Hahaha s-stop haha p-please" I begged between laughing.

"Hey!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

Dark stopped tickling me but he didn't get off me. I blushed. I turned my head to see six kids looking at us; they were in an offensive stance.

Who were these people?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?!" the dirty blonde girl yelled at us.

Dark let me up and my flock gathered around me.

"I am Katara. This is my flock Dark, Skull, Phoenix, Diz, Ling, Neo, Light, Aaron, and CB" I pointed to everyone with a grin.

"Flock?" the girl and her friends eased up a bit.

"Yup" I giggled and spread my black and silver wings, my friends following me.

Dark had pure black wings that would blend in with the night sky, Skull had grey wings, Phoenix had blue wings (a blue jay), Diz had dark brown wings, Ling had dark blue wings, Neo had brown wings with white strips, Aaron had white wings, and CB had red wings.

"I am Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" she said and each made their own greeting.

"Fang" I looked at the familiar boy;

"K-Katara?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

I squealed and ran over to him, hugging him around the neck tackling both of us the ground.

"So this is where you've been" I nuzzled his neck.

Diz ran over to me with his super speed and pulled me off by my waist.

"Katara, what in the hell are you doing?" Diz snapped at me;

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well Fang here is my twin brother" I giggled.

"What!?" everyone but me and Fang yelled in shock and disbelief.

"Mhmm" I hummed, swaying from side to side with my hands behind me back.

I picked Diz up by the collar and glared at him

"You better watch your language" I growled.

"I don't take orders" he glared at me;

I snapped and threw him across the field. Diz landed on his feet and ran at me, his fist raised. Dark took control of his shadow and made him stop.

"Don't even think about it" Dark growled and I blushed.

"What was that?" I heard Max ask;

I turned to her and giggled.

"My ability is super strength, Dark's is controlling shadows, Diz's is super speed, Ling's is breathing under water, Skull's is controlling winds, Phoenix's controlling people's minds, Neo's is moving things with his mind, which is telekinesis, Light's is reading minds, Aaron's is teleporting, and CB's is talking to animals" I said.

CB skipped up to me and smiled widely at Max.

"Hello! My name is Cherry Blossom!" she grinned and skipped back to Aaron.

"Why are you all in pairs?" Fang asked.

"Because I think everyone will be safer that way"

I skipped over to Dark, who was still glaring at Diz and jumped on his back, breaking his concentration.

He stumbled forward and looked up at me with a blush.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" I yelled throwing my fist in the air.

Everyone laughed at me, including the newcomers. Everyone started to talk and pick strawberries.

"Dark, you should give me a piggy back ride" I said.

Dark put me down on the ground,

"Not today Katara, maybe some other time" Dark said turning to me.

I held out my pinky

"Pinky promise Dark?"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk

"Pinky promise Katara" he intertwined his pinky with mine.

We smiled at each other but then heard a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

We looked over at Aaron and Angel and saw Erasers. Everyone spread their wings in an offensive stance. Aaron and Angel tried to run but an Eraser grabbed them.

"AARON!" I screamed

"ANGEL!" Max screamed with me;

We both shot after them, Dark and Fang right on our tails.

"Dark!" I yelled and he nodded

"Got it" he concentrated on the Erasers shadow but he was tackled to the ground.

"Dark!" I yelled

"Go! I'm fine" he yelled, fighting off the Eraser.

Fang went to help him so it was just me and Max. We nodded at each other and ran after the Eraser. Max was suddenly thrown back.

"MAX!" I yelled and ran over to her.

An Eraser stood over us.

"MAX, KATARA!" Aaron and Angel screamed in unison as they were shoved in a bag and taken off.

"Good to see you again Max" the Eraser sneered.

Max stood up, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Do I know you?" she asked in a harsh tone;

The Eraser grinned

"You were always so full of yourself; I use to follow you around everywhere until you all left me behind"

Max tensed

"Ari? But you were only seven!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ari started to laugh

"Muahahahaha"

He came at Max again but I kicked him in his rips. He flew back about five feet. Ari snarled and charged me, I kicked again but he dodged and slammed his fist into my stomach, throwing me into Max. We both fell to the ground with groans and moans.

Ari stood over us with a nasty smile.

"Say goodnight" he kicked Max in the face and she was out cold.

He was about to do the same to me but I rolled out the way and got into fighting stance.

Ari laughed

"Sorry girl, I ain't got time to play"

I glared at him and tried to punch his nasty grin off his ugly face. Ari caught my fist and clawed my shoulder. Blood sprayed almost everywhere; he threw me back and I was too shocked to do anything.

"Katara!" Dark yelled and something caught me;

I looked up to see Fang.

"Are you alright?" he asked;

I nodded as he put me back down.

Ari had already left with the other Erasers, which meant Aaron and Angel were gone as well. Gazzy woke up Max and we flew towards where Iggy said.

Fang suddenly shot down towards a truck driven by Erasers and he stabbed a branch through the windshield. He jumped back when the Erasers shot at him, the bullets grazing his cheek.

"Max, look!" Gazzy pointed up at a helicopter; that must be where they are.

Max, Nudge, Dark, and I flew towards the helicopter. The door slid open and something was dropped.

"Nudge, watch out!" Max screamed but Nudge was too late and the grenade exploded right next to her.

Nudge screamed and fell towards the ground.

"NUDGE!" Max and I screamed but Gazzy caught her.

"Go on Max, Katara!" Gazzy yelled up at us.

Max and I nodded and flew up towards the helicopter. Max latched on to one of the legs but the door slid open again and a gun was pointed to her head. Ari was the one who held the gun.

"You've got it all wrong Maximum. We're actually the good guys" Ari snickered and pulled down on the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark tackled Max off the leg before Ari could shoot her. A bullet grazed her cheek but they were safe. I stood on another leg and punched my fist through the helicopter. I pulled it back out but the door slid open and a claw grabbed the front of my shirt. I screamed as I was pulled in and everything went black.

*Dark POV*

I heard Katara scream and I looked up to see her being pulled in the helicopter.

"NOO!" I was about to charge after them when I was held back.

"Let me go!" I struggled against the person

"I have to save HER!" I yelled

"There is nothing you can do!" it was Katara's brother.

"KATARA!" I yelled, breaking free from Fang and flying after the helicopter which was about five miles away.


	6. Chapter 6

*Fang POV*

Dark broke free and flew after the helicopter which was long gone by now.

"It's alright; he'll be back" CB told us

We flew back to the house in silence. After a few hours of silence, Dark came back steaming with anger.

"Dang it!" Dark yelled, kicking a chair across the room.

Iggy slammed his fist on the counter. He flung dishes off the counter.

"Fang!" Gazzy yelled when a cup came flying at me.

I caught it easily.

"Watch it, idiot" I growled.

"You watch it! I mean you guys can _see_ can't you!?" he yelled at us

"They had guns, we're not bulletproof!" Ling yelled at him

Max got up and got a first aid kit. She started bandaging our wounds.

"Where do you think they took them?" Gazzy asked.

"That's an easy question" Skull mumbled

"The School…" Dark said.


	7. Chapter 7

*Katara POV*

I struggled against the white coats as they led me to their lab.

"Quit struggling experiment 689!" a female white coat yelled at me.

They threw me in a room and slammed the door behind me. I was grabbed and strapped to a table; it was freezing cold.

"No! Don't touch me!" I shouted struggling from the restraints.

A white coat took a needle and walked closer to me.

"Get that thing away from me! No!" I screamed as he injected whatever it was into my system.

Everything started to go hazy.

"Experiment 689 ready for project ANGEL" the white coat told another white coat.

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

*Dark POV*

Max had us split up; me, Max, Nudge, Fang, Skull, and Phoenix went to save Katara, Aaron, and Angel while the rest stayed back. Luckily our Flock, except for Diz, was obedient. We flew over Arizona and Max spotted someone in trouble.

"Did you see that?!" she yelled when the girl was pushed into a wall.

"No" Fang said

Max winced but she shot down towards the girl

"Max! No!" Fang yelled

"Meet me at Lake Mead; I'll be fine!" she yelled.

Fang sighed in frustration but told us to keep going.

Great; that's the perfect thing to do, split up…


	9. Chapter 9

*Katara POV*

I awoke in a haze; my whole body was screaming at me.

"Procedure complete" a white coat came into my vision.

"Put her up against Omega" another white coat said.

I was forced to my feet but I fell.

"Go experiment 689" a white coat kicked my side.

I got back up and trudged to where they were dragging me.

I was lead to an isolated room with a huge see through mirror window. A boy with dirty blonde hair was waiting for me.

"So you are Project ANGEL" the boy's voice was a little mechanical

I struggled to stay on my feet.

"Hmph your weak; this is a fucking insult" Omega huffed.

My anger flared and I stood up straight.

"Watch your mouth" I snapped and suddenly Omega fell to his knees; holding his head in pain.

My eyes broke from the glare and I took a step back from shock. Omega got back up on his feet weakly.

"Finally; a real fight"

He came at me but I dodged so quick that I never knew I could do that.

I punched him in his stomach but instead of falling about five feet back; he was electrocuted. I looked at my hand and saw shots of electricity coming from my hand.

Suddenly the roof was gone and all I could see was sunshine but there was a gate above us. I spread my wings but from the corner of my eye there was a light glow.

I looked over my shoulder at my wings and my jaw hit the floor. My wings were pure white with a light glow.

I was suddenly punched by Omega and I snapped from my thoughts back to the fight. I lifted off the ground which surprised me 'cause I usually would need to do a running lift off. I flew up and looked back down to Omega who could fly. I laughed and the ground shook which shocked me.

I started to experiment and lifted my hand and gasped when a piece of the earth lifted with it. I quickly dropped my hand and the piece of earth fell as well. I turned to the sun and lifted my hand up at it and fire lit up in my hand like a ball of light. But it didn't burn me.

I watched the fire dance on my hand and I closed my hand over it and the fire went out. I was starting to get what I could do and looked to the trees that were moving from the wind. I raised my hand again and wind blasted around me. I grinned but it quickly faded when I felt something hit me on my leg.

I looked down to see a white coat with a gun and looked at my leg to see a needle. My vision went hazy and I fell to the ground, hitting it with a sickening crack.


End file.
